It's Life, Get Over It
by lillyrosenight
Summary: This is an AU of Morganville it takes place in the future. Shane gets Claire pregnant at age 18. After she's told him that she's pregnant he's walked out of her life. What happens, when Claire now 22 has to tell Shane that he's the father?
1. Visit

Rachel Caine owns all...

So, here it is another birthday. This wasn't exactly how I had pictured my twenty second birthday. I sighed when I thought of my friends from Glass House. I knew that Elizabeth and Samual were excited to go see Aunt Eve and Uncle Michael. I loved how my sweet innocent babies were so close to there father yet he didn't even know.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to go see Eve and Michael, seeing as how Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, and Richard all needed me to attend a counsel meeting. I didn't want to go but I had to. It didn't help that Amelie was actually a relative of mine, along with Myrnin but that wasn't something that I cared about at the moment. All I really wanted was for Shane, the third youngest vampire to wake up and realize that he was a father!

That wasn't going to happen. I remember on my eighteenth birthday, Shane proposed but he broke off the engagement, once he discovered that Amelie was planning on turning me into a vamp. I hated that he did that to me, to only discover that he, Eve, and I would all be turned but I was going to be last. Thus making me the youngest of all vampires but at the same time, the most powerful. Something, I didn't want at all.

_When, I found out I was pregnant, I went to Shane to tell him that he was going to be a father. Michael and Eve didn't seem to be home. I went to his room and found it empty. I suddenly heard something coming from my room. I walked over and pushed the door open._

_There on my bed was Shane kissing Monica Morell. I felt all of the color drain from my face. I wanted to be sick. I started to sob and quickly ran to bathroom, where I promptly regergitated my lunch. I don't think Shane even stopped his little makeout session when he heard the sobs._

_After I was done being sick, I went started walking downstairs. I saw that Michael and Eve were walking up the stairs. Michael saw the look on my face and knew that I had seen Shane. Michael just pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest, not quite reaching his shoulder. Michael just held me as I sobbed and Eve did the same._

_The three of us had gone downstairs into the kitchen to talk. Eve sat down in one seat, while I sat in another. Michael opted to stand._

_"Claire-Bear, what's wrong?" Eve asked._

_"I came to tell Shane some news," I said my voice cracking._

_"What kind of news?" Michael asked._

_"I'm pregnant," I whispered so softly, I wasn't sure that Eve had heard me._

_"You're what?" A voice asked from behind us._

_I turned around to see Shane, standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy, his hands were clentched into fists at his sides._

_I didn't know what to say, so I reluctantly nodded. He slammed the kitchen door open before he ran out of the room and ran up stairs. I heard the door slam shut. I winced at the sound of that, so did Michael._

_"Who's the father?" Eve asked in soft voice, which sounded odd for her. She was still gothed up as ever but it didn't matter._

_"It's Shane, isn't it, Claire?" Michael had asked me. I knew that I wasn't going to lie to them._

_I nodded my head again. I sighed knowing that I would have to wait seven or six months before I joined the vamps in town. During those six months, Shane and Eve would be turned. Eve knew about it but Shane, yeah, not so much. He would probably rather die, than join the vamps._

_"OMG, CB, why didn't you tell him?" Eve asked. She looked like she wanted to go kill Shane but I grabbed her hand, silently telling her that I needed her help more than Shane did._

_"He would have denied it. He would have said that it was someone else's. It's Shane, when has he ever taken responsibility for his actions?" I asked._

That was the worst day in my life. Six short months later, I gave birth to twins. Eve, Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, Michael, and Richard were there. They all wanted to see the newest Danvers-Collins that had entered the world. I was thankful that I wasn't alone like I thought I was, ever since my parents had died. I was thankful that I had people looking after me and my two little angels.

I sighed as I grabbed a bag that had all of the things that my children would need at Glass House. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed both of my children, as they attempted to break into the cookie jar. I just laughed as I grabbed them and ran them out to my silver, Volvo C70. It wasn't sunny out but I still had an umbrella just in case.

After I buckled both Elizabeth and Sam in. I ran to the front seat and we were off to Glass House, to see Aunt Eve and Uncle Mike. It was only a five minute drive to Glass House, I could have walked but I didn't want to end up catching flames infront of my two three year old children.

As I pulled up in front of Glass House, I saw movement coming from the front window. The curtain had moved. I looked over to see that nothing wass there. I sighed and quickly unbuckled my two little monsters. After they were both out, they ran up the path that led to the house. I smiled as I watched Elizabeth push Sam, both wanting to the ring the doorbell.

Elizabeth won and pushed the bell, both waiting for Uncle Mike or Aunt Eve to open the door. Both were surprised when they saw that it was Shane who had opened the door. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he was here. Usually when I drop off the kids he's never here.

"Hello," Shane said as he looked down at his children.

"You're not Uncle Michael," Sam said, his head tilted to the side as if to get a better look at Shane.

"No, I'm-" Shane started to say but luckily Michael came to the rescue.

"Shane, what's going on?" Michael asked.

I cleared my throat and both Michael and Shane looked at me. "Michael," I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Shane." I said with a sigh as I walked into the house with both of my children trailing behind me.

"OMG, it's CB, Eli-Bean, and Sam-I-Am," Eve said as she saw her niece and nephew walk into the room.

"Hey, Eve, I hope you don't mind watching them. I have to be at a counsel meeting in about twenty minutes," I said already knowing that she would love to take care of them.

"Go, I would love to take care of them," she said with a smile. I gave Elizabeth and Sam each a kiss on the cheek before I was practically pushed out the door by Eve.


	2. Truth

**Rachel Caine owns all...**

After, I had been kindly thrown out the door, I sprinted to my car. I got inside and drove downtown to Founder's Square. I pulled the car into the underground garage and got out. I was running on time, I had fifteen minutes before the meeting started. I used my vampire speed and ran into the building. I ran into the meeting room to see Amelie, Myrnin, Oliver, and Richard all sitting at the table.

When I walked through the door, it surprised me that all of them were there. But they were also looking at the door as if they were waiting for someone. Odd, I thought to myself as I took my seat on the left hand side of Amelie. Richard was on my other side.

I saw that Jasper and Francoius were in the shadows. They would do anything to protect Amelie and me. They were looking at the walls as if they could see through the walls. I wasn't sure what or who to expect.

We all waited in silence, waiting for the last person to show up. I kept my eyes trained on the wall, like Jasper and Franswa. I listened as footsteps were moving closer and closer to the door. I kept my eyes on the wall as the door opened to reveal the one person, I had never wanted to see again.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. Something, came-," Shane started to say but was stopped when he saw that I was there. I didn't acknowledge him, I just looked at the wall.

"Yes, yes, we all know that Claire is here. Now, Mr. Collins take as seat," Amelie said with her hand in a waving gesture toward a seat that was meant for guests.

"Now, we have some very important matters to discuss about Morganville," Amelie started. "And it's occupants, preferably Samual and Elizabeth Danvers-Collins," Amelie said. At the mention of my children's last name I knew that Shane now knew that he was their father but whether he chose to act on it was his choice to make not mine.

"Amelie, what do my children have to do with this discussion?" I asked, not wanting neither my son nor daughter getting into this business.

"They will take over Morganville when the time comes," Amelie said.

"No, that's not going to happen. Sam and Liz don't understand this town. If this involves my children why is Shane here?" I asked.

"He's their father. He has the right to know," Oliver replied in a bored tone. I could tell that Amelie didn't want to mention this detail while Shane was present.

"Oliver," Amelie, Myrnin, Richard, and I all said at the same time each in different tones.

Everyone besides me, looked at Shane to gauge his reaction. I got up and left room, not before noting that Jasper and Francious had been in the corners of the room, watching the meeting, Amelie, and me. As I walked out the doors, I heard Amelie tell Jasper, to go after me. I heard Shane start to protest but Amelie must have silenced him with a look.

I leaned against the wall, waiting for Jasper. He was always the one to look after me, at all times but it was amazing that my human children, Elizabeth and Sam, had taken a strong liking to him and asked to call him Uncle Jasper. Of course, Jasper hadn't seemed to mind. Sam and Elizabeth adored Jasper and his wife Alice. She was very beautiful with soft emerald green eyes, black spiky hair, and her petite size, you would think that she was a pixie or child when she was changed but that wasn't the case.

"Miss Claire, why are you so upset?" Jasper asked with a southern drawl, he stood next to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Shane, knows. He knows that Elizabeth and Sam, are his children. He's now going to think that I purposely kept his own children away from him, when I didn't," I said as my eyes glazed over with tears.

Jasper seemed to be at a loss of words. I got up from the wall and decided that I would take a walk around the Founder's building, needing something. I quickly considered going to the library. I walked towards the library that had just about every vampire reference, possilble in the world. I wanted to learn more about modern vampires to see if they had changed to become any more accurate to the vampires in real life.

I walked over towards the more modern section and saw a few books, _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer, _Vampire Academy_ by Richelle Mead, _Vampire Diaries_ by L.J. Smith, _House of Night_ by P.C. and Kristin Cast, _Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side_ by Beth Fantaskey, and many, many others. I was amazed with the collection, that seemed to grow each year. I quickly decided to that the book by Beth Fantaskey, sounded like something that I would be interested in reading to Elizabeth and Sam.

I noted that Amelie had gotten several copies of the book. I grabbed a copy, knowing that she wouldn't miss one copy. I looked around the library seeing all the history that had been collected here through the years always amazed me. I could hear footsteps coming closer, I knew that Jasper was with me so I listened to the footsteps, trying to determin who they belonged to to. I sniffed the air lightly, smelling barbeque sauce, cinnamon, and something else but I wasn't really sure what. I looked over towards the library entry to see that it was Shane.

Shoot, I definatly don't want to talk to him!

I walked quickly and stealthly through the library shelves. Shane would never be able to find me. I moved closer towards the ancient scrolls that we had, I moved quietly behind the display shelf, there was a secret passage way there. It lead towards the vampire rooms that each vampire had in Founder's Square, there were only a handful of people who knew of the passage. With Jasper behind me, we ski-daddled out there like our lives depended on it.

Once we reached the hallway of rooms, Jasper moved forward towards the room that had his symbol on it. I bid him a 'see you later', before moving towards my room. My symbol looked like a cresent moon with a few swirls and curls appearing from the ends. My children, absolutely adored my symbol, they felt that it was some how related to the moon. In a way it was but to me it represented my two adorable children.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. =) They meant a lot to me. I plan to leave shout outs next chapter so leave a review. I won't update until I have chapter 4 of this story done. I've just finished chapter 3, so as soon as chapter 4 is done you'll get the next update. So leave a review to tell me if you love it, hate it, want changes done.**


	3. Slap

**Rachel Caine owns all...**

I opened the door that led to my private chambers, here in Founder's square. The room had a small red suede couch, a coffee table, and what appeared to be a mini-bar with a mini fridge, but it actually was for me to drink blood. I only ever came here if I felt upset. Once, I was fully inside the room and checked that the door was locked. I let myself get lost in the monster that I hardly ever let out. I was so angry with Oliver and myself.

By the time, the inner monster had finished playing, it was time to go and get Elizabeth and Sam. I knew that Eve wouldn't mind if they spent the night but I didn't want Shane to be there and try to get information out of them. I quickly looked around the room, seeing all of the damage that I had done. The couch had rips in it, the curtains were torn to shreds, mirrors that were around the room were shattered, and finally the paintings that had been on the walls laid on the floor broken.

I closed my eyes and turned my back on all of the destruction that I had caused. I unlocked the door and quickly let myself out. I couldn't let myself lose control like this, ever, around my children. This room, was the only place where I could let the monster out and not worry about anything or anyone getting in the way until I had calmed down. As I left the room, I saw that someone was standing in the corner of the hallway, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. It didn't really hide them, I rolled my eyes and walked to the library, taking the long way this time.

As I got closer to the library, I could smell that barbeque and cinnamon scent. I stood stark still for a few seconds, listening, trying to figure out if Shane was still in the library. I could hear footsteps, so I knew that he was still in there. I let out a small growl at the thought that Shane was going to be ambushing me. Great, just freaking great, this was _totally_ what I needed right now.

NOT!

All I wanted to do right now, was to go to Glass House and vent to Eve or Michael about what had happened. I sighed, took a deep breath. I raised my shoulders and walked into the library. I knew that Shane could smell me but I didn't care. I just kept walking wanting to get to the garage, to get Elizabeth and Sam, before Shane could. I definetly did not need Shane around my children. As far as I was concerned, he was never going to get a chance to get to know his children. He had chosen to walk out of my life, when I had said that I was pregnant. His actions had spoken for him.

I was halfway towards the library exit, when I felt the presence of Shane behind me. I didn't bother talking or say a word to him. Instead, I turned around and threw a quick punch into his jaw. I didn't bother talking to him, I just turned back around and kept walking. I could hear his footsteps behind me, as he followed me. I sighed, knowing that he was going to start asking me questions.

"Claire!" Shane called. I just ignored the calling and kept on walking.

"Claire, stop!" Shane said. If he thought that I was going to listen to him, he another thing coming.

I picked up the pace on my walking, I was more or less jogging. Not wanting to really be around him, he was really starting to piss me off. I could hear his footfalls starting to increase, so that he could catch up with me. I was not going to have this conversation Shane. He gave up his children the day he walked out of that kitchen. I hated him so much, but I knew that Sam and Elizabeth both deserved apart of their father. So I hyphenated there last name, instead of Danvers, they were now Davers-Collins. It was the only part of Shane, that they had gotten.

I could still hear him, trying to catch up with me. I rolled my eyes, before I broke out into a dead sprint at vampire speed. I was in the garage in no time at all. I started praising myself for parking my car close to the exit. I got into the Volvo and drove off, but not before I saw Shane, bursting through the garage doors. I knew that he was going to try and get to Glass House, so he could talk to Sam and Elizabeth.

No way was I going to let him near my children. I didn't bother with obeying speed limits, I was in a hurry and no one was going to stop me from getting my children out of Glass and back into Founder's Square, in my private room or Amelie's. Maybe Michael's if I needed to, but there was no way Shane was laying a finger on my children.

I skidded my car to a stop in front of Glass House. I sprinted for the door, I was almost there when something knocked me to the ground. I was laying face down in the grass. I growled before I started to get up and attack whatever had tackled me to the ground. I tried to get off but whatever had me on the ground wasn't going to let me go. I growled and tried to turn to get a good look at the idiot that tackled me. I couldn't even turn my body.

I just started screaming, knowing that Michael would come out to see what was going on.

Sure enough, a minute later, Michael came storming out of the house. He seemed to freeze for a second before he snapped out of it. He walked off the porch to try and pull whoever was on top of me off.

"Shane, what is your problem? Get off of Claire," Michael said, pulling Shane off of me trying to stand him up.

I got up on my own but not before I spit grass out of my mouth. I glared at Shane, not really paying attention to Michael. Michael was looking back and fourth between the two of us, trying to figure out what had happened. He wasn't going to figure it out, he opened his mouth to aske what had happened but before he could get a word out of his mouth two little voices cried out.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth and Sam both screamed. As I looked over at my children, my glare softened.

"Ah, Lizzie, Sam," I said, I opened my arms towards my babies. Elizabeth being the little troublemaker, ran over to the edge of the porch and jumped straight into my arms. She knocked the wind out of my lungs. I held my baby and buried my face into her long, brown hair. I felt someone wrap there arms around my legs, I knew that it was Sam, he had always been a leg hugger.

I could feel someone watching my tender moment with my children. I didn't have to look to know that it was Shane. Elizabeth started to let me go, so I quickly placed her next to Sam, who still had his little arms around my legs. I turned towards Eve and Michael. "I hope they were on their best behavior," I said, knowing that they probably had been.

"Yeah, they were. I swear, they're both mini-clones of you," Eve said with a laugh. Michael and I let out a laugh with her. It was true, both of my children did seem like clones.

"How was the council meeting?" Michael asked. I knew that he was curious about the meeting. He is a council member, but he wasn't asked to attend this meeting.

I shrugged my shoulders, silently telling him that I would tell him later. He seemed to understand. "Well, we better get you on the road. That way these two aren't up past bedtime," Michael said.

As soon as the word bedtime had passed his lips, Sam and Elizabeth both let out tiny little yawns. I smiled down at them before I pulled them both up into my arms. "Okay, little ones. Time to say bye to your aunt and uncle," I said.

I gave Sam to Michael, knowing that the two were close, Michael was like a father to Sam, since Shane had walked out on us.


	4. Hugs

**Rachel Caine owns all... I just own the plot! =)**

I knew what Shane was seeing. He was seeing his ex-fiance with his two children having a heart felt moment. A moment, that he would never get to have since he had left. I handed Elizabeth to Eve. I knew that both Sam and Elizabeth were curious about who the other person was. But they said their goodbyes before they were both handed back to me. I grabbed each one by a hand after I had a chance to say my goodbyes, then the three of us headed over towards the Volvo. I buckled my two little angels in their carseats. As soon as the door was shut I felt someone behind me.

I spun and slapped Shane on the cheek, again. He put a hand against his cheek before he glared down at me, I was still my short pixie height. "Damn it, Claire. That's twice in one day!" Shane said in an upset/angry tone.

I ignored him and turned around ready to get into my car, so I could leave. Shane wasn't going to let me go, he grabbed my wrist. I quickly faced his direction and let out a hiss of warning. "Let me go, Shane. Now," I said. I knew that my eyes were red and my fangs were bared. I was grateful that Elizabeth and Sam were only able to see my back and not face. They would absolutely hate me if they saw my expression.

"Claire, I need to know. Are they my children?" Shane asked tipping his head in the direction of where Sam and Elizabeth were sitting.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I asked, my voice sounded like steel.

"Because if they are my children, then I want them to know about me," Shane said. He sounded so desperate, but I wasn't going to fall for that. I wasn't going to let him anywhere near my children.

"No, they aren't yours," I said in an unemotional voice. It was a big fat lie and I knew it, but I had to protect Sam and Elizabeth. They could never know their father, not after he had walked out on us and decided that he was going to shack it up with Monica Morrell in my old room, here at Glass House. I turned around and got into the car before he could ask anymore questions.

I quickly drove back to my parent's old house, before they had died. After my dad had died in the hospital, my mom had followed shortly after. She couldn't live without him, my mom had left me pregnant and alone at the age of eighteen. My mom never knew that I was pregnant with the twins when she had killed herself. I felt bad for the twins, they didn't have any grandparents left in the world. Frank Collins had been hunted down and killed by a group of humans. I wished that my paretns could have been here but they weren't. I had been grateful when Eve and Michael had been there for me.

Eve and Michael had helped me in everyway through the pregnancy. Eve would come with me for doctor appointments, Michael would run out to the store when I had a late night snack craving. Eve going with me to get baby supplies, both of them throwing me a surprise baby shower, they invited Hannah, Richard, Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, and even Grandma Day. It had been a wonderful shower. I knew that Michael and Eve would be with me for anything.

"Mommy," a soft voiced Sam called.

"Yes, Sam," I replied, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Mommy, who was that other man?" Sam asked, again in a soft voice. Sam was soft spoken like me, while his sister was loud and noisy like Shane.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, knowing that they both could. I was surprised that it hadn't been Elizabeth who asked who Shane was but I knew that she could already have guessed. Elizabeth was very intuitive for being three, while Sam was very intelligent, both were amazing for being three.

I glanced into the mirror to see that both Shane and Elizabeth nodding there heads.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel, so much that my knuckles were turning white. I took a deep breath and let it out, before finally answering. "He's your dad," I told them. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, we were in front of the house. I parked the car and got out. I got the kids out of there booster seats and we walked inside the house. I looked down to see that Elizabeth and Sam were tired so I pulled them into my arms, cradling the both of them. I walked upstairs. As soon as we were in their room I got them changed into their jammies and placed them into their little beds, they were training for big-kid beds.

As soon as their heads had hit the pillow, they were asleep. I smiled as I watched them, it seemed so hard to believe that they were only three. Time really does fly but I still found it hard to believe that had been four years since Shane had left me and I had found out that I was pregnant. It was still hard for me to believe that I was a vampire, too. It seemed so weird to me, I could hardly believe it. Time was going by so fast.

As soon as the kids were asleep, I went to my room. I changed out of my clothes into a pair of peach silk pajamas. I went and checked on the twins on my way downstairs. As soon as I saw that they were sound asleep, I went downstairs. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do so I walked into the kitchen, I opened the top cuboard and pulled out the glass bottle of Tequila. I grabbed a shot glass, tonight I was going to need this.

Just as I was about to pour myself the shot, the doorbell rang. I decided to ignore it but whoever it was just kept ringing the bell. I knew that if I didn't do something soon, that the twins would wake up. I let out a sigh and placed the bottle on the counter before I walked to the front door. This better be important, was all I could think as I opened the door.


	5. Kiss

**Rachel Caine owns all recognized characters...**

I was slightly shocked to see Richard Morrell, standing outside of my house. Through out my pregnancy Richard and I became close, like siblings. Sam and Elizabeth considered Richard another Uncle. They both loved Richard was probably one of the only people who knew about Shane and Monica, having slept together. Richard had even stayed with me for a week during my pregnancy. Of course neither of us realized that I would be giving birth to the twins that week, but he even stayed with me at the hospital to take care of the twins.

Richard had been with me through everything that involved the twins. We had talked about the kids having a stable father figure, but we hadn't really decided on anything. Richard and I both knew that we liked each other. The only problem of this 'relationship' was that I still loved Shane. Richard and I both knew that but we still had wanted to try. No one really knew about that other than Eve, Michael, Myrnin, and Amelie. Then again, those same people were the only ones that knew that Richard was a vampire.

He had been changed right before my eighteenth birthday, no one knew about it other than Amelie, Myrnin, and myself at the time. Richard didn't seem to mind since it allowed him some more power but no one in town knew that he was a vampire. Michael, Eve, Shane, Richard, and I were the youngest of all the other vampires in town and we were constantly having to protect one another, whether they realized it or not.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He let out a chuckle. "Is it wrong for the Mayor to see the town citizens?" Richard asked in a seductive tone with a sexy smirk.

I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms across my chest. "No, not really. But does the Mayor make house calls?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Touche," Richard replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I answered. I opened the door wider to let him in. Richard stepped inside and slowly moved closer to me. I gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Then we sat down on the couch, not really wanting to talk or kiss. We just cuddled a bit. I knew Richard wanted to ask me something, I was waiting it out. Richard wrapped an arm around my shoulders, while I curled myself into his chest.

We had been sitting in the living room for about four minutes, when Richard leaned his face closer to mine. I felt my breath quicken as he got closer to mine. I knew that what could possibly happen if I didn't stop it. But did I really want this? If I kissed Richard, this would be my life now, I wouldn't try to get together with Shane. Shane wouldn't be allowed in my life anymore. Did I really want that? Did I want that for Elizabeth and Sam?

Right when our lips were about a centimeter apart, a sudden knock on the door interrupted us. Richard and I each let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I better-" I started to say.

"No, no, it's fine Claire. I probably should get going too," Richard said.

I nodded my head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry that we couldn't go any farther," I softly whispered into his ear. I nuzzled my nose against his jaw. Richard got up off the couch and held his hand out for me to take, as we walked to the door. I opened the door to see a very shocked Shane.

"Thanks for stopping by Richard. I'll see you at the next council meeting," I said with a smile.

"Of course. But I have to go so I'll see you soon," Richard said before he nodded his head at me and walke outside. He gave a nod before he got into his car. I gave him a wave as he looked back at me and Shane standing on the porch. I quickly glanced over at Shane to see that he was glaring at Richard as his car pulled out of the driveway and he went back to his home.

As soon as Richard was out of sight, Shane turned to look at me. I didn't bother to say anything to him, instead I just walked back inside my house and shut the door on him before he could say anything. I stopped and waited knowing that he was going to be banging on the door in 5...4...3...2...and 1.

At one, Shane started to pound on the door, I knew that if I didn't answer soon he would, A) break the door down or B) wake up the twins. I decided I would let him bang for about ten seconds. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0...

I opened the door and glared at Shane. "What?" I hissed at him.

"I want to see them," Shane said.

"See who?" I asked, glaring at him.

"My children," Shane said, his face turning from gentle and kind to hard and cold.

"I've already told you, they aren't yours!"

"Yes, they are. If you don't let me see them I'm going to get Amelie," Shane tried to threaten.

"She won't do anything to help you. No one will let you near my children. You left me, incase you forgot!" I told him through gritted teeth.

"I have a right to see them!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Shane insisted.

"NO, you don't. Your name isn't on the birth certificates, you didn't stay in the hospital with them when they had Johndas, you weren't there to see them take their first steps, you didn't hear them say 'Mama' as their first words, and you weren't there when they started to ask me about where their father was! Now leave me and my children alone before, I get Amelie, Hannah, Richard, and Oliver on you!" I pratically yelled at him. With that being said, I slammed the door shut on his shocked face.


	6. Dream

**I don't own Morganville or Shane, Claire, Eve, Michael. But I do own Elizabeth and Sam Danvers-Collins... I'm not Rachel Caine though so I don't own the others...**

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in about a month. I'm sorry, last month was crazy, I turned sixteen and did a lot of other stuff. Anyway, I'm not quite done with chapter 7 but I figured that I'm close enough done, that I would give you guys chapter 6. I'm sorry that it's a bit short. I swear that 7 and 8 will be longer.**

I leaned against the back to the door and slid down it. As soon as my legs were streched out in front front of me, I started to cry my eyes out. Then I curled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as I sobbed. I couldn't do this, I wasn't ready.

I wasn't ready for Sam and Elizabeth to grow up. I wasn't ready for Shane to walk back into my life. I wasn't ready for my relationship with Richard. I wasn't ready for anymore of this. Through my sobs, I could hear Shane on the other side of the door. He was banging his head against the door, saying sorry over and over again. I couldn't figure out why he was sorry, he didn't do anything.

Well, other than leave me while I was pregnant with his children but why would he care? Why would he even apologize? I didn't bother finding out, I slowly calmed down and started to succumb to the dreams that were calling me.

_I was back at Glass House. Why am I here?_

_"Hello," I called out. I looked around hoping to find someone, anyone. I stopped and saw two people. They looked like they were in their teens. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both turned towards me._

_I gasped in shock at what I saw._

_"Sam? Elizabeth?" I asked, fearing that it really was my children._

_"Hello, mother," They both replied in a monotone voice._

_"What... what happened to you?" I asked._

_Before the twins could even answer, an evil laugh sounded throughout the room. I quickly spun around on the spot to see Shane._

_"What are you doing here?" I hissed at Shane._

_"What ever do you mean, Claire? You're the one who left the children," Shane said._

_"I haven't ever left Sam and Elizabeth!"_

_"Yes, you did. Thirteen years ago, when you let Mayor Richard Morrell stake you in the heart. Not only killing yourself but half of me!"_

_"I'm not dead. I wouldn't ever let anyone get a chance to stake me!" I screeched._

_"Why don't you watch what happened, then Claire," Shane suggested._

_"Fine," I said._

_As soon as the word left my mouth, I was being sucked into a portal with Shane, Sam, and Elizabeth with me. Suddenly the four of us, were in my bedroom back at my house._

_I watched as Richard and myself were in my bedroom. Just sitting and a little bit of kissing. They didn't even seem to notice that we were there, I didn't really want to watch but I knew that it would all make sense, eventually. Richard got up off the bed, and soon was standing in front of the window, looking outside into the dark night. Claire, just watched Richard for a bit. She eventually moved off the bed and stood behind, Richard._

_After a while, Claire wrapped her arms around Richard's waist. She sighed into his back and started leaving a trail of kisses up and down his back. "What are thinking about Richard?" Claire asked softly._

_"Nothing much, Claire," Richard replied._

_"Well, I still want to know," Claire responded to him._

_"I was thinking about us," Richard said._

_Claire nuzzled her nose, into Richard's back. "What about us?"_

_"About how sorry I am," Richard said._

_"Sorry about what?" Claire questioned, the confusion leaking into her voice._

_Richard turned around and placed a gentle kiss on Claire's lips before he pulled a staked out of his pocket. I watched as Claire stood up on her tip toes to stand a little taller, while running her hands through Richard's hair. What Claire didn't see was Richard raise the stake to her back. I turned my head away as Richard plunged the stake into Claire's back, right where her heart would be. I cringed at the sound of my screams._

_I opened my eyes I watched Richard, place my dead body on the bed. Leaving there face down with a stake in my back. As I watched Richard pull his shirt on and leave the room without so much of a glance at my body. I couldn't believe it, I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall as I realized that I was dead._

Suddenly, I opened my eyes again, to find that I was back in my house against the front door. I started gasping in breath as I looked around the hallway, trying to find someway to stop the adrenaline that was filling my system. I needed to get out of the house, but I couldn't leave Sam and Elizabeth behind on their own. I sighed and quickly ran up to the twins' room and gently pulled them into my arms. I glanced down at my babies to see that they were sound asleep.

I snapped a portal open and took them to the one place where I knew that they would be safe.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Tell me who you think Claire is going to send the kid's to. =)**


	7. Need

**I'm not Rachel Caine so I don't own Morganville. I just own Elizabeth and Sam, and all of the Morganville books that are available.**

C Pov

I sighed as soon as Elizabeth, Sam, and I stepped out of the portal. I glanced over at Amelie, to see that she was alert.

"Amelie," I said.

"Claire, what is wrong?" Amelie asked, shocked that I was at her home in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry, Amelie. It's just that I needed sometime alone. Would you look after the twins for a little while?" I asked, I was still shaken up from my dream that I needed to think about what was going on.

"Of course," She replied, she was looking at me. I knew that she could see the distress that I must have clearly been evident on my face.

"Thank you Amelie," I replied. She just nodded and grabbed a twin in each arm. I gave each of my babies a kiss before I used another portal to go to Glass House.

As I walked through the portal, I looked into the Glass House living room and saw that Eve, Michael, and Shane were there. I smiled as I watched them for a few minutes. Then, I walked through the portal and stopped once I was standing in the living room of Glass House. I waited a few seconds to see if the others would notice that I was there. Michael, must have felt the presence of another in the room, since he turned and looked straight at me.

"Claire," Michael said. As soon as he spoke, Shane and Eve both looked over at me. I smiled at Eve, as she got up off the coach and practically tackled me to the ground. I let out an 'oof' sound as the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

"A little help," I called as Eve held me to the ground.

"Eve, come on. You just saw Claire a few hours ago," Michael tried to reason with his wife. Eve got up and off of me. I slowly sat up and looked over at Shane, who was sitting on the couch ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Shane. Michael offered me a hand, which I gratefully took. As soon as I was, back on my feet Shane turned to look at me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Claire-Bear. What ever could she possibly want now?" Shane practically sneered at me. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity of trying to provoke me.

"Whatever you're trying to do Shane, it's not going to work. Besides, I need your help," I said. Making eye contact with both my friends and ex-boyfriend.

Eve started jumping up and down. "Ooh, another adventure. Man, that brings back a lot of memories," Eve said.

Michael, Shane, and I looked over at Eve like she was crazy. The last time that I had checked she had absolutely hated when we went on adventures. They always were full of risks and near death experiences that could have you dead at any moment. Not to mention that whenever we went on one of my adventures someone, preferably, me ended up getting hurt.

"Eve, are you okay? You have never, I repeat never, liked Claire's adventures," Shane said. Michael and I both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Well, it's been four years since we've been on an adventure. After a few years you never realized how much fun they were until they were gone," Eve said. I wasn't the only one looking at Eve like she was crazy.

"Eve, this isn't really an adventure. I just needed to ask that if something were to happen to me, would you and Michael take care of the twins for me?" I needed to know but I didn't really want to tell them how I had found out.

No one seemed to say anything. They all seemed genuinly shocked my question, even Shane. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to keep the tears at bay. I opened them to see that Eve, Michael, and Shane were all looking at me like I was crazy. Still shaking my head, I opened the portal just ran through it. I didn't bother to look back as the others tried to stop me.

I opened a portal the one place where I could cry and just be alone.

Morganville Cemetary, I sprinted towards my parents' graves. God, how I missed them. I really needed my mom and dad. I couldn't raise Sam and Elizabeth like this or alone. As I became closer to my parents' graves, I sank down and let the tears wash over my face.

"Mom, I need you," I sobbed. Knowing that she wouldn't hear me. She was gone and I was never going to see her again. I hadn't seen my parents since after I gave birth to Elizabeth and Sam. I was living with them, Amelie had given them permission to leave town for the day. They wanted to go to Austin, for some shopping for the twins. They never even made it to Austin, they had been hit by a drunk driver about twenty minutes outside of Morganville. When I had gotten the news of their death, I remember how devastated I felt.

My parents had died because of me. I still blame myself for their death, but something that my parents had done for me that I didn't know about was set up a will. They had left the house for me and everything in it, except for a few things that my parents felt that Sam and Elizabeth would want later in the future. My parents didn't deserve to die, they had been good people. If I ever wanted to talk to my parents, then I would come here.

I cried and sobbed even more, as I realized that my parents were gone. I was all alone in this world with two children, who would eventually be left alone because I was going to die. Richard was going to kill me and I was going to have to leave my children with Shane. I knew that Sam and Elizabeth deserved to know their father but I didn't want to have Shane in my life. I really needed my mom to help me sort through this problem, she would know how to help.

"Mom, I'm in trouble," I whispered to her grave. I knew that if she was alive she would be holding me. I just cried and crawled closer to my mother's tombstone, curling myself as close as possible to my mom. No matter how many mistakes that I made or trouble I had been in, Mom was there no matter what. I needed to get this off of my chest.

"Mom, I'm so scared. I had this dream that Richard killed me. Sam, Elizabeth, and Shane were there but the twins looked older. They were so gorgeous, I don't know what to do or who to trust anymore," I told her. I knew that no matter where she was, she could hear me.

As if to prove my point, a gentle wind blew against my cheeks. It was soft and seemed like it was caressing my cheek, trying to comfort me. I had a feeling that mom was telling me to follow my heart and do what was best for my children. I sighed and knew that the whisper that had carried throughout the wind was mom. She was right, like she usually is.


	8. Plan

**LRN: Hey Shane, guess what!**

**Shane: What is it, Lilly?**

**LRN: I own the Morganville Vampire Series!**

**Rachel Caine: NO YOU DON'T! *holds a chainsaw***

**LRN:*pales and starts to run while screaming* I DON'T OWN MORGANVILLE!**

**A/N: I know, I've been gone forever! I'm super sorry. My laptop died in October, so I had to wait to buy a new one. It took me a few months to save up to buy a new one but I finally did! So here is the new chapter of It's Life Get Over It. More chapters will be on there way soon! =)

* * *

**

I sat in front of my mom's grave for the rest of the night, just thinking. It wasn't until the sun started to rise, that I realized that my birthday had passed and it was now a new day. I got up from my fetal position and wiped the non-existent dirt off of my jeans, before opening another portal. I stepped through the portal and reached my destination. I looked around the lab. Smiling at seeing the stacks of books in the corners and the various jars sitting on shelfs.

I looked at the chalkboard full of Alchemy that showed how Morganville ran, back when Ada was still around as an evil computer. Morganville was run slightly more different. I studied the signs of Alchemy on the board, smiling to myself at the lessons that Myrnin had given me. In my pondering of the past, I had failed to notice Myrnin come out of the floor, where Ada, in her large computer state, had resided.

A throat was being cleared and a hand had been placed upon my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and turned to face the person. I looked up to meet Myrnin's eyes. He was gazing down at me with a look of suspicion and worry. I always wondered how Myrnin knew whenever something was upsetting me. "You seem troubled, Little One," Myrnin said. He seemed confused about my emotions. I sighed and just started to break down.

I could feel the tears ready to burst from my eyes, when Myrnin wrapped his arms around me. I cried my eyes out into his shoulder. He just held me like a good relative would do. He was looking after me like my parents had asked of him. He loved taking care of Sam and Elizabeth. You couldn't really see the similarities between Elizabeth, Sam, and Myrnin unless you knew what you were looking for.

"Shh, Little One, it's okay. What's wrong?" Myrnin asked.

I swallowed the rest of my sobs and tears. "I had a dream, that Richard killed me and I saw Shane, Sam, and Elizabeth when they're older. They all looked like they were in pain. The kind of pain that I feel from the loss of my parents. I don't know what to do, anymore. I don't want to lose Elizabeth and Sam, they mean the world to me and I need them. I'm scared Myrnin, I don't know what to do anymore," I cried desperate for anything that could save me from Richard and keep my children from living with Shane.

Myrnin let go of me and started to ponder over what I had told him. He paced back and forth across the room, thinking about how to help. I just stood there and watched as he pondered over how to help me solve my problem. Finally, after a few minutes of pacing Myrnin looked up from his pacing. "I've got it!" He exclaimed, then he started going about something or other really fast that I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Myrnin, slow down!" I said.

"I'm sorry Little One. I just got so excited!" Myrnin exclaimed. I looked at him, wondering if he had too much sugar, again.

"What is going on? What did you come up with?" I asked wondering if he was as perfectly sane as he appeared to the others.

"It's quite simple, really. I don't even truly understand how you could have missed this Little One," Myrnin exclaimed.

"What is it?" I screeched.

"You just avoid our lovely mayor. If there are times where you cannot avoid him... then just be polite," Myrnin said.

I looked at incredulously. "That's it? That's your plan?" I asked.

"Yes, until you're ready for a confrontation. Which you aren't ready for, no matter how hard you try, you aren't ready!" Myrnin said.

I growled at him in frustration knowing that he was right and it totally sucked right now. I really didn't want to avoid Richard but if I had no choice I guess I was just stuck with that decision. I hoped that all was well with him. I knew that I never really loved Richard, I just liked him but I would never admit to myself that I loved Shane. No, not after what he had done to me. He hurt me so bad that he broke me to pieces and left my pregnant with his children.

"Fine, you're right Myrnin. I'll see you later," I said as I opened a portal and coordinated it to open at my house. As I stepped into the living room and looked around, I realized that it had never truely been a home to me, not ever. My real home was Glass House but I couldn't got there. Not with Eve and Michael being married there or Shane living there with them. I just couldn't go back, I couldn't find myself ever going back there to be apart of the family that we had once been, four years ago when we were all happy. It's hard to be happy in place that had once been your home but then turned into a horrible nightmare.

I desperately missed my home and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to bring my children to my real home until I learned to forgive myself from the entire Shane incident. I should have known that he wasn't going to stay with me or keep his promise. He was going to hurt me in the end, just like everyone had told me. I should have listened to my parents and Michael more, but if I hadn't where would I be now? Probably, turning into another Ada that controlled Morganville.

I walked into my bedroom, which was exactly the same room as Shane's back in Glass House. My room wasn't really that big but I could care less. I sighed and knew that I would need to get Elizabeth and Sam from Amelie soon. No, time like the present. I thought to myself.

I opened the new portal and locked the coordinates that would take me to Amelie's. As the portal appeared and I stepped through, I instantly felt another portal being opened that had the same destination as myself. I quickly wondered who it could be. There was only a handful of people who knew how the use the new portal system: Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, Michael, Richard, and myself. No one else even new how to use the portals or that they even existed. Of course, Eve knew about them but she really didn't use them.

I walked through the portal to Amelie's and waited for the other person to show themself. I was shocked to see that it was Shane, himself. I wondered how he learned how to use the new portal system seeing as how it wasn't me who showed him. It must have been Michael who showed Shane or accessed it for him.

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Sam

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm not going to be able to update as I often as I would like due to school but I will try to update twice a month. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville, just this crazy wild plot.**

CPov

"What are you doing here?" I asked while glaring at Shane.

"I'm here to see _my_ children," Shane replied emphasizing the word my.

"They are not your children, Shane. You stopped being their father the moment you walked out the kitchen door without so much as listening for an explanation besides your name isn't even on the birth certificate!" I shouted.

I shouldn't have shouted at Shane but I realized that a little too late. Amelie, Elizabeth, and Sam came running at vampire speed down the stairs.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Sam asked, moving in front of my legs to stand protectively in front of me. I looked at my little boy and smiled at him trying to protect his mother. Sam always did consider himself the 'man of the house'.

I knelt down next to Sam before saying, "Nothing baby. Mommy's just a little upset with daddy right now."

"Oh, can I hurt him?" Sam said, his eyes got wide and innocent. His face was so adorable; it was the look that his father used to give when we were dating. I wondered how would I be able to say no to such an adorable face.

I knew that if I had let Sam hurt Shane, I would look like the bad parent. I was instantly torn with what I wanted to see but with what I knew was right. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes knowing the answer.

"No, Sam you can't hurt daddy," I replied, softly shaking my head at my innocent son.

"Oh," Sam spoke softly. He dropped his head, in sadness and disappointment. I could tell that he wanted to hurt Shane.

"Oh Sam." I pulled my little boy into my arms for a strong hug. As I held my son in my arms, I felt something wet on my shoulder and realized that my baby boy was crying.

I hated seeing Sam cry. Whenever he cried, there was always a piece of me that hurt. Seeing Sam cry was like seeing Shane cry. It always hurt me when they both cried. Something inside me just seemed to hurt.

"I'm sorry baby," I whispered. I held Sam as he cried into my shoulder.

"It's not fair mommy! Why does he think he can walk in our lives now?" Sam questioned, pulling himself away from my shoulder to glare at Shane.

"I don't know Sam, but I don't want him in our lives either," I said more to Shane than to Sam.

"I don't want a daddy, mommy!" Elizabeth said, speaking for the first time.

"Why not Lizzie girl?" I asked, glancing at Shane to see his reaction.

"Because I already have three daddy figures in my life," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, Uncle Michael, Uncle Jasper, and Richard," Sam said, finishing his sisters thoughts.

"The children are correct, Mr. Collins. Though they have never had a father; they do have several father figures in their life. Making your entire argument, useless," Amelie said, speaking for the firs. Her voice was quiet but it was full of power and control.

"Yeah, what Amelie said," Elizabeth said, while glaring at Shane. She stuck her little pink tongue out at Shane, wanting the last word.

"Elizabeth Amelie Danvers-Collins, that is not polite. Do not stick your tongue out at your father!" I exclaimed, feeling ashamed of Elizabeth's little attitude; which she had inherited from Shane. Shane didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Sam and Elizabeth, like they were complete strangers.

His eyes were wide and glistened with nonexistent tears. I felt sorry for Shane as I watched the hope slowly leave his eyes, as he realized that had made a huge mistake. I felt terrible for Shane; he was never going to get a chance to get to know his two children. The one thing that I wanted for Shane was to know his children but that wasn't my choice.

Shane's eyes filled with tears as Elizabeth and Sam embraced some part of my body. I wondered just how difficult it was for him to watch.

S Pov (A/N: Surprise you get to see what's going on in Shane's gorgeous head.)

I felt the tears in my eyes, as I watched the love of my life and my two twin children hug each other. I instantly felt hatred towards myself. The biggest mistake that I had ever made in my life was leaving Claire, pregnant and alone. Now here she was with my two children, who had made it perfectly clear that I was not their father.

My heart seemed to break, as Elizabeth's words cut deep into my heart. I realized which parent she had gotten her attitude from. She really was my daughter if she could be that sassy.

I stared at Elizabeth and Sam, both were adorable, Elizabeth, with her curly light brown hair. Her eyes were a dark intense brown, like her mother's eyes. Sam, Sam wasn't very big for a three year old. He actually reminded me of Claire with his short size. He had dark brown hair that had hints of gold peeking out. His eyes were a soft light brown, like my own. I was glad to know that my two children had something of me with them.

**Well, that's it for chapter 9! Stay tuned for chapter 10! =)**


	10. Fear

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rachel Caine, so I don't own Morganville. I just happen to own all the books and love Michael Glass to pieces! ^_^**

Chapter 10

C Pov

"I'll just be leaving. Amelie, thank you for looking after them," I said to my great-great-great grandmother.

"It was not difficult Claire. They are wonderful children," Amelie replied with a small smile. I knew that she was still upset about Sam's death. It was hard for her especially since she was so in love with him.

I snapped open a portal and looked over at Shane. "Do you want to use the portal, first?" I asked him with a gentle tone.

Shane didn't say a word; he was walked through the portal that would take him back to his room in Glass House. I sighed as the portal vanished. I felt terribly sorry for Shane, he was stuck having his two children hate him to death.

I looked down at Sam and Elizabeth and saw that the two of them were tired. I wondered what would happen to them if that nightmare, really did come true. I closed my eyes and opened another portal for the three of us to take to get home. As soon as the coordinates were locked, I walked through while having a twin each attached to my hips.

As we got through to the other side of the portal, I looked around the room. This wasn't my living room. I quickly wondered why I was standing in the middle of the Glass House living room.

I shook my head in confusion and opened another portal, only it didn't open. I tired again only to have the same result. I let out a huff before gently putting Sam and Elizabeth down on the couch. I went into the kitchen and looked out the window wondering what was going on.

I saw that dawn was breaking which meant that I would be staying here all day. I sighed before I decided that I may as well start making coffee for the others. I pulled out the ingredients and started to coffee into the filter and waited for the water to get warm enough to start making coffee.

I didn't really pay attention to what was going on around me, instead I just thought about how awful my birthday had been. I wondered if Myrnin was right about avoiding Richard.

Richard had always been a good friend to me. Elizabeth and Sam both loved him to pieces as if he was their own father. I did care about him deeply but would he really stab me in the back and try to kill me. But why would he kill me? There had to be a reason but Richard had always been a good friend, so why would he kill me? I sat at the table and wondered about that until I heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Claire, what are you doing here? And why are Elizabeth and Sam sleeping on the couch?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up to see that Michael was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"The portals aren't really working right now."

"They aren't working?" Michael asked his voice full of alarm.

"Nope, you can try. I've tried, four times and nothing!" I said while giving him a shrug of confusion.

"Let me try," Michael said.

I nodded my head to give him the go ahead. I could usually tell when another portal was being put to use but in this case…. Nothing. Zip, zero, nada. What was going on with the network? I wondered if I would have to see Myrnin.

"Anything?" I asked, with a little hope that he had gotten anything to work.

"No, I wonder if it's blocked," Michael said.

"It shouldn't be. I saw Myrnin last night. There wouldn't be a reason for him to shut down the network unless…" A terrible thought suddenly occurred to me.

I looked up at Michael to see that a similar thought appeared to him. Together we both ran out of the kitchen. He ran upstairs to probably tell Eve, what was going on. Just as Michael walking down the stairs, Shane was walking out of his room.

"Michael what's going on?" Shane asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Will you Sam and Lizzie? Claire and I need to go out. We'll be back soon but we need you and Eve to watch them," Michael said as we both started to walk out the door.

"Yeah, sure," Shane said his voice already confused.

"They'll be on their best behavior. And there's coffee in the coffee pot. See you later Shane," I said as Michael and I ran at vampire speed out the door towards the garage.

As soon as we were in the garage, I waited for Michael to unlock his SUV. He looked over at me from the across the top of the car, I was standing on the step railing of the car.

"You don't really think that anything happened do you?" Michael asked his voice grave.

"I don't know. I just hope that nothing has happened to him," I reply with fear in my voice that something could have happened to Myrnin.

**Sorry, to leave you at cliff hanger. Come back for chapter 11!**


	11. Sigh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville but Alex Pettyfer is a total Michael Glass look-a-like.**

**Chapter 11**

CPov

Michael drove towards Myrnin's lab as fast as he could, which was pretty fast seeing as how vampires tend to get away with a lot of stuff in Morganville. It wasn't long before the two of us had pulled up in front of the alley that would take them to Myrnin's lab.

Michael and I glanced at each other trying to decide if we wanted to go in now or wait until sunset. Before either had really spoken we knew that we were going in now at vampire speed.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

I nodded my head and the two of us opened the car doors and shut them before running at super speed towards the entrance of the lab. Michael was much faster than I was, had the door open and shut the second I crossed the threshold.

I hissed as I looked down at the burns that I had gotten from the sun. They weren't terrible but they were smoking badly.

"You okay?" Michael asked concern on his face.

"Yeah, just stings," I said as I looked down at my burns.

"You get used to it after a while," Michael replied.

"I know," I said.

I looked down at the stairs and glanced back at Michael. We both walked down the stairs slowly wanting to have the element of surprise on our side. We stepped inside the lab to see that the place was a total mess. This was not how it had looked when I left earlier this morning.

Everything was neat and organized when I had left. Now looking around the room I saw that it was a mess. It wasn't usually this messy. I glanced around the room hoping to see Myrnin hiding in some dark corner but he was nowhere to be found.

"Myrnin, where are you?" I called out wondering where he could have possibly gone.

I waited for a response but got nothing. What was going on? Myrnin was always in the lab and it wasn't like him to leave without reason.

"Claire, he's not here," Michael said softly so as not to startle me. Michael always seemed to know whenever I was on the verge of a breakdown, like a big brother.

"Where could be, Michael? You know that it's not like him to disappear like this. Not without telling me or Amelie," I replied trying not to let out the tears that wanted to burst from my eyes.

"I don't know, Claire but I swear we'll find him. You know that without Myrnin, Morganville can't function. You and Myrnin are the key to keeping the town from being destroyed. Claire, you have to work harder on keeping the town safe until we find Myrnin."

"Who's this 'we' you keep talking about?" I asked, instantly suspicious that Michael was going on an adventure and he wasn't going to be taking me.

"I mean Eve, Shane, Hannah, Oliver, Richard, and myself," Michael said without missing a beat.

"You are not leaving me behind! Besides I would love to remind you that I was the one who got all of us involved with some sort of crazy adventure. If you think that I'm getting left behind you are so wrong!" I said glaring at Michael knowing that it wasn't going to be too hard to win this battle.

"You're staying here!"

"NO!" I shouted just as I suddenly felt a portal being activated.

Michael and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Together the both of us got into a back-to-back fighting stance. Waiting to see who had activated a portal, with the portal system down, there were very few who could still activate them.

I held my breath and waited, wondering who it could possibly be. Was shocked to see...

* * *

**SPov**

I looked at the backdoor in confusion as I watched, Claire and Michael leave. I rolled my eyes before walking back into the living room. I looked at Sam and Elizabeth, they looked so peaceful asleep.

I could see the tiny pieces of me in the two of them. Elizabeth had my bad attitude. She also had my skin tone. While Sam, he didn't really look like me. Same was very much like Claire. They had the same dark brown slightly curly hair, the same dark brown eyes, pale skin tone, and the same brave heart.

Sam had surprised me when he had stood protectively in front of Claire. He really did love his mother. He was a mommy's boy but I didn't really care. He was so adorable; I had a feeling that he was going to be a heartbreaker when he was older.

Elizabeth would probably be the same. I wondered which one of them would be the bookworm like Claire.

I didn't really care. I loved both of them, already. They seemed nice and polite children, when they weren't being rude to me. But I did deserve it I was the one to leave them.

How long had Michael and Eve known about the twins? Did everyone know about them but me?

I sighed there were too many questions, but I had a feeling that the answers weren't going to be coming anytime soon. They were going to be taking a while. I could see so much of Claire in the two of them. It seemed almost impossible to believe that I was the father of these two extraordinary children, but I could see hints of myself in them.

I just hoped that Claire would let me back into their lives.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. =) If I get 100 reviews, I'll give you the next chapter sooner! Also the person who gives me the 100****th**** review will get a special mention in a later chapter! =)**


	12. Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville vampires.**

CPov

I was shocked and surprised to see that it was Richard who had walked through the portal. Though I didn't feel comfortable around him, I was tense and anxious and I was sure that Michael could tell. I didn't know if I could stand so close to someone who wanted to kill me.

How was it that Richard was able to get through the portals and I wasn't able to perform the simple task of opening the portals? Michael and I glanced at each other before turning our attention back to Richard.

"Richard what are you doing here?" I asked my mind was speeding through the theories of what could be possibly going on.

"You told me to meet you here, Claire," Richard replied his full of confusion.

I looked over at him. I shook my head at Richard. "Richard, I didn't tell you to meet to me here," I said in a soft tone.

Why would Richard think that I had told him to meet me here, I hadn't told him anything. I was so confused, I wanted to believe that Richard wouldn't hurt me but could I trust him. Richard had helped me since my pregnancy; he didn't seem like a killer. But then again, he had pointed a gun at me, when Oliver was after the book that contained all of the secrets of Morganville.

"If you didn't Claire, then why does this voicemail sound like your voice?" Richard asked, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and played back a voicemail.

It did sound like me and was told Richard to meet me at the lab using the portals. I looked up Richard and shook my head. "Richard, I haven't called you," I said.

"Then if you didn't call me. Who did?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. Richard how was it that you were able to use the portals? Michael and I have been blocked from using the portals?" I wondered thinking of Michael's and my attempts at trying to open the portals.

"The same way you normally use the portals. How can you be blocked if you've programmed the system?" Richard replied.

"I'll show you," I stated. I turned towards the portal doorway. I closed my eyes and thought about the living room in Glass House. I pictured the couch and the leather recliner. I saw it so clear in my head by I didn't feel the portal being opened.

After concentrating, on trying to open the portal for a few minutes and having nothing happen. I rolled my eyes at Richard as if to show him that I couldn't open the darn portal. "See, nothing. The system hasn't been working for me and Myrnin's gone missing," I state trying to find anything out of the ordinary around the lab.

"Missing?" Richard questioned. "How? Myrnin can't leave Morganville. I don't get it and I don't understand. Where could he be?"

I thought of all the possible places that Myrnin could be. There were only a few places where Myrnin would really go. I looked down at the floor and stared at the one spot where Myrnin seemed most likely to go. I moved over to the carpet that covered the steel bolted door that once contained Ada.

I could feel Richard and Michael watching me as I pulled away the hideous rug that Myrnin put in place over the steel door. I looked at the steel door and silently relived all the memories of that place. I placed my hand on the steel door and grasped the handle and lifted the door.

Had I been human the door would have been so heavy that I wouldn't have been able to lift. Moments like these made me grateful that I had been turned into a vampire. I thought of a time when Myrnin had put lead over the main portal doorway and I wasn't able to move it. But Myrnin had easily been able to move it without any effort at all.

I let out a deep breath remembering that the last time that I had come down here had been when Frank Collins had died trying to save all of us. Of course that same night Myrnin had used his brain to create another machine to run the town.

I stared down into the dark, hole below. It wasn't really that dark anymore with natural eyesight that quickly and easily adjusts to any type of light. I stared down below before I jumped down. I walked along the tunnel and hoped beyond hope that Myrnin was down here.

"Myrnin?" I called hoping that he would hear me and give me a response.

I waited for a few seconds and got no reply.

"Myrnin are you down here?" I called again, hoping that my mentor and former boss was hiding.

"Myrnin where are you?" I questioned, not really expecting an answer.

I suddenly felt the pull of another portal being opened. I turned back towards the entrance and wondered who could be using the portals. I ran and jumped at vampire speed out of the hole. I quickly shut the trap door and placed the carpet back over it.

I waited in earnest as the portal continued to be opened.

* * *

SPov

I heard Eve come downstairs. I looked over at her from the bookshelves. There she was in all her gothic princess glory. You would think that after she became a vampire that she would have stopped with the goth thing. Guess not.

"Hey, is that coffee I smell?" Eve asked, while smiling down at the twins.

"Yeah, Claire made a pot before she and Michael left," I replied. I looked down at the twins. They were so innocent and vulnerable. They reminded me of Claire, when she had first moved into Glass House with us.

"Want a cup?" Eve asked, drawing me away from my internal monologue.

"Yeah, sure," I reply before looking back down at the two lives that I had helped create.

"You know, Lizzie and Sam are a lot like you," Eve said, before she walked into the kitchen.

I sighed and shook my head but continued to stare at Elizabeth and Sam. I noticed that Sam was stirring from his slumber. It wasn't really that long before he started to rub his fist against his eyes. He looked cute for a three year old child.

He sighed as he stretched his tiny limbs up and off the couch. When he finally opened his eyes, Eve came into the living room.

"Aunt Eve!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Sam-I-Am," Eve said as she handed me my cup of coffee. I started to drink it as Sam looked around the house.

"Are Elizabeth and I staying with you and Uncle Michael?" Same asked as he sat up on the couch.

"No, your mom and Uncle Michael had to go out and do some business. But your father and I will be watching you. Your mom and uncle said that you were both to be on your best behavior," Eve said. The last part in a warning tone towards Sam about giving me problems.

"Yes, Aunt Eve," Sam said with a sigh.

I let out a sigh of my own. I hoped that Sam and Elizabeth would let me be in their lives.

**A/N: Okay so ZoeyKnight was our 100****th**** reviewer. She'll get a mention in an upcoming chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short. If I get to 115 reviews, the 115****th**** review will get a sneek peek at the next chapter. =)**


	13. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville vampires just this crazy wild plot.**

**A/N: There is swearing in this chapter so forgive me for the language.**

Sam Pov (A/N: Surprise, you get a look into Sam's mind.)

I sat down on the couch and looked over at my 'father'. He looked quite scared of me and Elizabeth. Of course we had given him reason to be scared of us. We really were not as bad as we seemed. I hated that I had made my 'father' scared of me.

I glanced over at Elizabeth to see that she was still asleep. I didn't want to wake so I got up off the couch and went to follow Aunt Eve into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" my 'father' questioned me.

"To the kitchen," I replied, turning around to give my innocent look.

"I'll go with you. I'm hungry, how about you?" he asked.

I nodded my head, not really sure what to say. He was really, really tall compared to me. If I was standing next to my mommy, I would be at her knee. Standing next to dad, I didn't even reach his knee. He was super tall. I hoped that I would get to be that tall one day. I hated being shorter than Elizabeth.

She always had to brag that she was taller than me. But she wasn't smarter than me. In fact, I could already read, I'm not talking about little kids books, but the big books that mommy kept around home. Some of them were pretty boring but I found a few were really interesting.

Mommy usually brought home vampire books for bedtime reading for me and Elizabeth. But usually, I would read them, with mommy during 'Mommy and Sam time'. I don't really know what mommy and Lizzie did during 'Mommy and Elizabeth time'; usually I got to spend the day with Uncle Michael and Aunt Eve or with Oliver, Myrnin, Amelie, and Richard.

Dad and I walked into the kitchen; I went and sat down at the table in my favorite spot. Dad sat in the spot across from me, which was usually Elizabeth's spot.

"Sam-I-Am, what do you feel like eating?" Aunt Eve asked as she looked over at me from the kitchen counter.

"Umm… can I have pancakes with scwambled eggs? Oh, and milk in my sippy cup?" I asked. I loved it when Aunt Eve made me breakfast, she always made it fun. Most of the time she would tell me funny stories about my mommy, when she had lived here with Daddy, Uncle Michael, and Aunt Eve.

"Of course, now Shane why don't you tell Sam-I-Am about the trip to Dallas," Eve suggested.

I looked over at my Daddy to see if he would tell me the story. I hadn't heard this story before, it sounded like it was going to be crazy, which is something that mommy use to do before she stopped having adventures. I wonder if that was what mommy was doing now, having a crazy, wild adventure.

"Please, Daddy, will you tell me? I like stories," I said, I started to bounce up and down in my seat with excitement.

Dad seemed to study me for a minute, before he nodded his head and started to tell me the story about my mom and the crazy adventure on the way to Dallas, that involved Aunt Eve getting kidnapped, Mommy stabbing a vampire with a pencil, Uncle Michael trying to protect Aunt Eve and Mommy, and Mommy shooting Morely with a bow and arrow.

CPov

I tensed and held my breath as the portal finally opened to reveal someone who I never wanted to see again in my life.

I let out a hiss as Monica Morrell, walked out the portal and stood in the doorway crossing her arms and spreading her legs shoulder width with her left hip and leg sticking out more than her right side. I glared at her.

Both Richard and Michael tensed and glared over at the one person who hated me more than anything in the world.

"Well, if it isn't the little vampire. Sleeping with my brother and Michael at the same time, in the freak's lab. How naughty, Claire," Monica sneered at me.

I glared at her and ran at vampire speed towards her. I grabbed her by her throat and held her against the wall. I felt my eyes changing, meaning that I was hungry. I opened my mouth to let my fangs slide out and snarled at the bitch.

"I would be careful with what you say around a vampire, Monica. Especially, a vampire who hasn't fed recently," I said, moving my face closer to her throat. I would never really drink from her; I just wanted to freak her out.

She didn't say anything instead she let out a whimper at the thought of dying. I smirked before letting her go. "At least I'm not a slut who sleeps around with guys who have girlfriends in said girlfriends' bed, you bi— "

"Now Claire, is that really the type of language you use around your little brats?" Monica asked her voice raspy.

"Shut up, Monica, before you get yourself into trouble. I won't help you out if you make Claire mad enough to hurt you," Richard said more like growled at his sister.

"I'll help her rip you to pieces Monica. So leave her alone. You caused more than enough trouble for Claire, Eve, and I. I wouldn't miss you if you died so shut up and leave her alone," Michael spat at the hateful bitch.

"Why should I? She started this entire mess!"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was holding a grudge against me. I'm twenty two and she's been holding a grudge since I was sixteen.

"Monica, that was six years ago! Get over it! How did you open the portal?" Richard questioned his sister. For the fact that they are siblings, they don't act or even look like siblings. Honestly, Sam and Elizabeth are more like siblings than Monica and Richard.

"I didn't."

"Don't give me that, Monica. How did you open the portal? There are only a limited number of people who have access to them," I said, my patience wearing thinner than a spider's silk.

"I'm telling you, that I didn't open the darn thing. Oliver opened it," Monica said with a sneer.

I glanced at Richard and Michael, all three of us wondering the same thing. _How__was__Oliver__able__to__open__portals?_

Michael was the one to vocalize our questioning thought.

"The same way all of you open the portals. I don't know, I'm not the resident genius of Morganville," Monica replied looking pointedly at me.

"Yeah, well I'm not the residential home wrecking whore, right Monica?" I replied with a smirk.

"You Bitc—"

"Enough Monica, I don't really want to deal with you and all of your problems. So I'm only going to say this once. I want you to leave the lab and go back to Mom's and stay there until I come to get you," Richard said.

"Whatever," Monica said before walking up the stairs and giving us all her signature hair flip.

We all followed her movements with her eyes. As soon as she was out of the lab, I looked over towards Michael and Richard. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

For once, none of us had an answer.

**A/N: Okay, we have reached the end of another chapter. I swear this is the longest one that I've written. I'm starting my senior year in school right now so I won't be able to update as often as I like but I will try to update once a month maybe twice if I have time.**

**Can I get 130 reviews? The 130th review will be getting a sneak peek preview into chapter 14. **


	14. Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville… Sadly**

**A/N: A special thank you to Nellyrose1994, who reviewed a total of 5 times, just waiting for me to update. Thanks for reminding me to update. =)**

CPov

Richard, Michael, and I started to search around the lab hoping to find anything that could lead us to Myrnin's whereabouts. But so far we hadn't found anything, nothing that would point out anything to the unusual.

I stared at the doorway that opened the portals out of the lab. Where could my mentor and crazy vampire boss have gone? My mind was starting to think of all the places where he could go, I categorized every memory of places that Myrnin had gone.

I felt so lost not even truly sure where to start but I would find him, no matter what happened. I would find Myrnin. Amelie needed me to find him, Morganville needed me to find him. I had to find him, I wasn't ready to be in charge of the portals and the town. I still needed more time to learn from Myrnin.

There was still more to learn and I needed to learn it before Myrnin was finished. I needed to learn how to control Morganville. It was my purpose for this town but I wasn't ready. I glanced over at Richard wondered what our purpose was for the two of us.

As much as I love Richard, I had to think about the twins. Were Elizabeth and Sam really ready for a father in their lives? Did I want to risk the dream that had coming true?

I felt so confused at that moment. I closed my eyes and leaned against the lab table that was next to me. I started to sway, not really understanding what was going on. I blinked my eyes several times, trying to clear out the black and white spots that started to appear in my vision.

"Michael, I don't feel so—," I started to say before everything turned black.

MPov **(Yeah for Michael!)**

I glanced over at Claire as she called out to me. Richard quickly snatched her before she fell to the ground.

"I'll take her home, Richard. There's no need for you to miss a day of work. Morganville does need its Mayor," I said. Not really liking the feelings that I had been getting off of Richard lately.

"Yes, you're right Michael. You'll let me know when you've found Myrnin, right?" he replied. His tone implied that it was an order.

I nodded head, as I reached over and gently grabbed Claire from his arms. He quickly turned and ran up the stairs. He really didn't seem to care about Claire, no matter how hard he tried to act like he did. That's all it was an act. I never really believed that he cared. Even Eve, had her doubts about Richard's true affections towards Claire.

I waited with Claire in my arms for a few minutes, listening as to see if Richard was anywhere near the lab. I quickly tried to open a portal back to Glass House, hoping that it would work. I could feel the trickling sensation of it starting to work but I didn't get far, before it suddenly stopped.

I sighed as I carried Claire up the stairs and back towards my car. I gently but quickly placed her in the backseat. I quickly drove like a maniac through the streets of Morganville, trying to get Claire to the hospital, hoping that Dr. Mills would be able to help her. He had been helping take care of her since before she was pregnant with the twins.

If Dr. Mills couldn't help, I knew that I would have to find Theo Goldman, but he and his family had been allowed to leave Morganville years ago. Only Amelie knew where he was at this point. I was grateful that Amelie gave all of us vampires Ford SUV's I quickly used the sync system to call the house.

I listened to the phone ring for a few seconds before the sound of my loving wife picked up the phone.

"Hello," Eve said into the phone.

"Eve, honey, I need you to get Sam and Elizabeth to hospital," I quickly told my wife navigating the streets like a maniac.

"The hospital! What? Why? Who? When? How?" Eve spilled out in one breath.

"Claire passed out while at Myrnin's. I'm taking her to see Dr. Mills but I think the kids need to know that she's in the hospital," I quickly said just as I arrived at the hospital.

"All right, we're on our way," She said quickly before hanging up the phone. I shut off the engine and got out to grab Claire.

I took the underground elevator that would let me into the main floor and find out where Dr. Mills was. I hoped that Claire was okay. I looked down at the girl who had fallen into our lives so long ago. I didn't want to see anything happen to Claire, she is the little sister that I wanted but couldn't have. I would kill someone if anything happened to her.

"I need to see Dr. Mills immediately," I told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Of course, Mr. Glass. You can place Ms. Danvers in room 102. I'll send Dr. Mills in momentarily," she replied. Most of the hospital staff knew not to question a vampire.

I ran to the room, placing Claire on the bed and went back out to wait for Dr. Mills. As he rounded the corner, he quickly picked up his pace at seeing me.

"Michael, what can I do for you?" he asked as he reached me.

"It's Claire," I replied leading him into the room. He took one look at Claire and immediately started to check her over to see what was wrong.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry that it's so short but with no internet at home and Senior year taking it's tole on me, I can't update as much as I want. But know that I try to update for you guys really hard. Everyone's review gets read. I enjoy reviews, so leave me one. I'll try to make chapter 15 longer and update sooner.**


	15. Bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville, but I do own Sam and Elizabeth =)**

Eve's POV

I hung up the phone. Thinking about what Michael had just told me. What could have happened to Claire? She was fine this morning nothing is making any sense.

I stared at the phone for a few seconds before I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Shane with Sam in his arms. Elizabeth was standing next to her father, grasping his leg tightly, as if she never wanted to let go of her Daddy ever again.

I thought back to after Elizabeth had woken up from her nap.

_Flashback_

_I looked out into the living room after having heard Elizabeth start to move around on the couch. There she was sitting up on the couch, stretching her little lithe arms up into the air. She let out a tiny little yawn, before looking around the living room before she finally spotted me._

"_Aunt Eve, where's Sam and Uncle Michael?" she questioned, her head tilted to the side like Claire's whenever she asked a question._

"_He's in the kitchen with Shane," I replied wanting to be as honest as I could with her._

"_You mean he's with Daddy?" She asked._

"_Mm hmm, I think he's telling your brother a story," I said. I knew for a fact that Shane was still telling Sam about Bishop's ball._

"_Ooh, I love stories," She responded. She quickly jumped from the couch and ran towards me, just as I opened the kitchen door for her._

_I followed her in. Shane had stopped telling his story to Sam, as he got a good look at his daughter for the first time since yesterday. He looked so shocked at seeing her in the kitchen. She looked so much like Shane; it looked like Shane had just realized that. But they were both so much alike it was a bit scary._

_Sam looked back and forth between his Dad and his sister, before stating, "Daddy, can you finish the story. I wanna know what happened to Mama!"_

_Shane looked back at Sam. "Of course, do you want to hear the story Elizabeth?" Shane asked his only daughter._

_She glanced up at me as if asking for my approval, I smiled at her and nodded letting her know that it would be fine for her to listen the story._

"_Yes, please," she replied shyly, which was not her usual behavior. She moved with ease over to the kitchen table and sat next to Sam._

_I sent Shane a smile before heading downstairs to do laundry. Hopefully, the whites wouldn't turn pink again._

_End of Flashback_

"Who was that on the phone Eve?" Shane asked.

"That was Michael. Something happened at the lab, we need to get the kids to hospital," I replied not wanting to openly tell the twins that something happened to Claire. Even I didn't have any idea as to what had happened. But whatever happened was not good, it was going to be terrible for all of us.

Shane me a look that silently questioned if Claire was somehow involved.

I gave him a slight nod, before grabbing Elizabeth and my keys.

Shane and I quickly sprinted at Vampire Speed to my S.U.V., we quickly buckled the twins into the booster seats. Neither of them said anything but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't already suspect that Claire was somehow involved.

I quickly reversed out of the garage and sped like crazy through the Morganville streets. I took every shortcut that I could think of that would get me to the hospital underground parking lot.

I looked around for Michael's car, hoping that he had already made it to the hospital.

I saw his S.U.V. parked haphazardly in a spot, I slid into the spot next to his. Shutting off the engine, Shane and I got out of the car, each unbuckling a twin. Sam held onto Shane, while Elizabeth hung to my neck. Shane and I sprinted towards the elevator, not bothering with the stairs.

The ride was agonizingly slow, I wished it would go faster so I could know what was wrong with Claire. I didn't want anything to happen to her. The music was much too sweet for two vampires and two little children. The torture was slowly going to kill me. How could anyone stand to listen to this music, when a loved one was up in the hospital?

Finally, the door chimed and slowly opens. Allowing us to see front desk, I used vampire speed to get to the desk, not even bothering with looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to my actions.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked as she looked up at us.

"I'm looking for Claire Danvers and was wondering if you could tell me what room, she was in," I replied trying to be polite.

"Of course, she's in room 102 with Dr. Mills at the moment. You're welcome to go and wait outside her door," she replied in a too cheerful voice.

"Thank you," I responded in a semi-sarcastic tone, before moving away from the desk to the room just down the hall.

I quickly saw my husband outside the door, leaning against the wall. I saw his face full of worry and concern for the one person who could easily be considered his little sister. I hoped that everything would be okay with Claire, knowing Michael he would take the blame and never forgive himself for letting Claire get hurt. Even if she would try to talk him out of his blame.

I quickly sprinted towards my husband, with Elizabeth in my arms, who had surprisingly been quiet the entire time, which was very much unlike her. "How is she?" I asked wanting to know what was wrong and what had happened.

"I don't know, Dr. Mills just got here and he's looking her over right now," Michael replied shaking his head.

"Will she be okay?" Shane asked, speaking for the first time since leaving the house.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see," was Michael could really say as we all looked over at the door, hoping that Dr. Mills would come outside to give any news on what was going on with Claire.

"Uncle Michael, what happened to Mommy?" Sam asked from his father's arms. He was so much like Claire in that moment; of always wanting to know what was going on that it was so adorable. You truly could see the resemblance between Claire and Sam.

Michael let out a sigh before looking over at his nephew. "I'm not sure what happened to your mom, kiddo. One second she was perfectly fine in Myrnin's lab, the next second she's calling to before practically collapsing onto the ground. But I promise you, nothing is going to happen to your Mom," Michael vowed to his nephew and niece knowing that they needed to hear it.

Before any of us could say anything the door opened causing all of us to look up as Dr. Mills walked out the door…

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the cliffhanger. I know you're shocked I've managed to update two chapters in a month. Well, I found time to finally finish this chapter quickly. I'm hoping that by the time you guys read this that I'll be almost done with chapter 16. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot. I'm hoping that we'll reach 200 reviews soon. So keep up the reviews! =)**


	16. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't Morganville… **

MPov

I paced back and forth in front of the door, as Dr. Mills was inside with Claire. I was waiting for Eve to show up, but at the same time I was hoping that nothing had happened to Claire.

I tugged at my hair, angry with myself for letting Claire get into that situation anyway. Why couldn't I have had a stronger role? Why couldn't I have said no?

I knew why I couldn't say no. She would have just done it anyway and gone to get herself into more trouble. Most of the time it was better to just agree with Claire than argue with her, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

I stopped pacing to lean against wall and bury my face into my palms, hoping that this was all just a dream and that nothing was happening to Claire. I would rather die than let anything happen to her, all she had was try and fix Morganville she didn't deserve this.

"Michael," a voice that I was familiar with called out, from down the hall. I looked up to my beautiful wife, Eve, carrying Elizabeth in her arms. Shane was carrying Sam and wasn't too far behind them.

"How is she?" Eve demanded once she was in front of me.

I shook my head not wanting to explain but knowing that I had to. "I don't know, Dr. Mills just got here and he's looking her over right now," I replied feeling the worry seep into the others as they heard my news.

"Will she be okay?" Shane asked, speaking for the first time. I looked at him and could see the genuine concern that he had for Claire on his face. It was a look that I hadn't seen on his face since before he and Claire broke up.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see," I replied looking at the door. Willing Dr. Mills to come out and give us all the news that was killing us. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Claire, she was my little sister.

"Uncle Michael," the soft voice of my nephew called out. I looked over at him seeing just how much he looked like Shane while in his arms. "What happened to Mommy?"

Sam was so much like Claire, always asking questions and never being afraid to look for the answers. Not caring if they were going to hurt him in the end. He was so much like Claire than he was Shane's he reminded me so much of when Claire lived with us at Glass House and took us on all of her crazy adventures.

I let out a sigh before telling Sam, "I'm not sure what happened to your mom, kiddo. One second she was perfectly fine in Myrnin's lab, the next second she's calling to me before practically collapsing onto the ground. But I promise you, nothing is going to happen to your Mom."

No one said anything before the door opened and Doctor Mills, walked out the door. "Dr. Mills, how is she?" Shane questioned. Eve and I looked at him, not really understanding why he was talking to Dr. Mills.

Dr. Mills looked over towards me and Eve, knowing that he and Claire didn't talk to each other. I nodded my head to single that it was okay for him to answer Shane.

Dr. Mills let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's stable that's all that I can say. It's difficult for us to determine what's wrong without Myrnin here to help run tests. I could really use his assistance or even the Founder's but I'm on my own," he replied.

I looked down at my niece and nephew to see that they were looking at each other, knowing the two of them they were communicating with each other. They had this weird way of just looking at each other and communicating with each other. It was something that they just did none of us adults really understood but we thought that it was a twin thing.

I noticed Sam give a slight nod before looking up at Dr. Mills. "Can we see Mommy?" he asked, not really sure if he and his sister would be allowed to see Claire. I knew that this was something that they needed to do but I didn't want them to see their mom like that.

"Yes, of course. I'll let you go and spend some time with her," Dr. Mills said. He opened the door and let Eve, Sam, Elizabeth, and myself inside. I looked back to see if Shane was going to come into the room.

"You coming?" I asked wondering if he would want to see her. I don't think he's seen Claire in the hospital since he had given her the promise ring, which didn't exactly go anywhere.

Shane shook his head before saying, "No, I'll just be here waiting. I don't want to bother you guys."

I nodded my head in understanding before turning and walking into the room wanting to see Claire. It was hard to believe that the small figure that I was staring at was my sister in every way but blood. She was all that Sam and Elizabeth had. They were all that Eve, Myrnin, Amelie, Richard, and I had. We all loved the twins and had helped Claire look after them ever since she found out that she was pregnant. I couldn't bear to lose my sister, she meant more to any of us in the world than I think anyone in this town realized.

Morganville had become so much better ever since Claire had moved here. Sure, she had managed to get herself and all of us former Glass House Residents into some sort of problem but we had gained a strong friendship with each other. Shane, Eve, and I had all gained respect and immunity from lots of stuff that happened in Morganville. Claire was the reason that Morganville was better now for everyone else.

If Claire died, the balance of Morganville would forever change again…

Shane POV

I couldn't bear to go inside with Sam, Elizabeth, Eve, and Michael to see Claire. I didn't deserve to see her. I hadn't done anything to earn her trust or respect. I didn't want to see Claire in a hospital bed, again. The last time had nearly destroyed me, I wouldn't be able to survive seeing her like that another time.

I could only hope that she came back to us somehow. Would she ever forgive me for abandoning the two children that we had created together? Would she forgive me for cheating on her with Monica? Would she let me back into her life?

I couldn't imagine losing her… but I had already lost her. I had lost her so many years ago. I couldn't blame her for hating me, I wasn't worth keeping. I wasn't worth her time. I could only hope that she would forgive me, if not now but later on in the future.

**A/N: Okay, guys sorry that I haven't updated as quickly… I was really busy with finishing up school. I have just recently graduated from high school and turned eighteen a few days ago. I am sorry for the lack of updates I'm hoping that I can give you guys another update before August is over. I hope you have enjoyed. I'm thinking that I might be ending the story very soon. I'm thinking five to six more chapters for everything to be explained with an epilogue.**

**I owe a huge thank you to CoureyCollins-Glass who got me to actually finish this chapter. So thank you. I hope you guys leave a review. =)**


	17. Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville but I do own Sam and Elizabeth. **

Claire POV

I didn't know where I was, but I could tell you one thing. I was definitely not in Morganville. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, it wasn't any place that I was familiar with but it did remind me of the time that the Master Draug had killed me and I was ghost floating around Glass House. But that was so long ago.

"Hello?!" I called out hoping that someone would hear me.

"Claire?" a voice called from behind me. It was full of surprise and shock.

I spun around to see Sam Glass, Michael's grandfather. He wasn't alone, Frank Collins, my parents, and Myrnin were with him as well. I knew that Sam, my parents and Frank were all dead but why was Myrnin unless… I felt my eyes widen with shock as I stared at Myrnin in disbelief.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I asked as I looked at everyone. I could feel the tears start to cloud my eyes, I didn't want to die. I couldn't leave Sam and Elizabeth alone they needed me. I had to be there to protect them from the dangers of Morganville, even though they knew that it was not the safest place. I had to be there for them I couldn't leave them, not yet they were only four.

"No, Claire, you're not dead yet," Sam replied.

"But if I'm not dead then why are you all here?" I demanded, my head starting to ache at the thought of all the drama going on at the moment.

"You're in… limbo I guess. You're stuck in between worlds. Right now, Sam and Elizabeth are trying to save your life. Shane, Eve, Michael, and Richard are all in the hospital waiting to hear news about your condition. It's up to you and the twins to get you out of here," Frank replied.

"But why is Myrnin here?" I questioned feeling confused as to why my mentor was here but he hadn't said anything to me.

"You mean Amelie didn't tell you?" Myrnin said.

I looked up at him confused, "Amelie didn't tell me anything. All that any of us know in Morganville is that you're missing and that the portals have been shut down. Also, that Oliver seems to be the only one who has access to opening portals."

"Ah, then you don't know."

"Know, what Myrnin?"

"Claire, I'm physically gone. I had Amelie destroy me and put my brain into the town's system. Amelie, you, and myself are the only people who truly know the inner workings of the town and we can't run the town on a computer. The only way that we could continue to run the town was for a brain to go in. I didn't want you to leave behind Sam and Elizabeth, so I went to Amelie to make a proposal about myself taking your place. You will run the town with the help of Amelie and the rest of the Council. Congratulations my apprentice, you have become the Master," Myrnin explained with a nod of acknowledgement towards my new promotion.

I felt the tears slide down my eyes as I realized that Myrnin was dead. While I would have his witty conversation with him, I wouldn't be able to spend time with him anymore. He was now going to be running Morganville and I was going to be alone in his lab by myself as I ran Morganville.

I couldn't help but launch myself into his arms. I was losing another person that I had loved it was terrible. I had lost so many, my parents, Sam, and Frank in his own weird way. Now I was losing another person it wasn't fair I didn't want to lose anyone and yet it seemed like I was losing everyone.

I was going to lose Richard when I got back, I knew he wasn't meant for me but I couldn't let him go. I had somehow managed to fall in love with him but our relationship wouldn't help either of us. It would eventually, make us turn on each other and try to kill one another. Richard was one of the few people who had been with me throughout my pregnancy but he hadn't been with me through every adventure that I had managed to get into when I first arrived in Morganville. The only people who really had were Michael, Eve, and Shane.

Shane… while we may have parted on a bad note he really seemed to be changing. He had wanted to see Sam and Elizabeth. I wondered if he had spent any time with them when Michael and I had disappeared this morning. Shane… his sun bleached brown hair and his golden brown eyes, those eyes were the eyes that were in my sweet Elizabeth. Our children resembled the both of us our good and bad despite how much I didn't want them to be anything like Shane, they had some of his traits.

Shane was the one that I was meant to be with…

Sam Danvers-Collins Pov

Uncle Michael and Aunt Eve led me and Elizabeth into the hospital room that had mommy. I looked back to see if daddy had come with us but he hadn't. I looked over at Elizabeth and hoped that she would be able to convince Aunt Eve and Uncle Michael to leave the room for a few minutes.

Elizabeth, having understood my gaze looked at Aunt Eve and whispered something in her ear. I don't know what my sister said but whatever it was, made Aunt Eve place Elizabeth on the bed and whisper something to Uncle Michael before he did the same thing with me.

Once our Aunt and Uncle were out the door, I looked over at Elizabeth. "What did you say to Aunt Eve?"

"I asked if we could have some alone time with Mommy. You better hope this works Sam," my sister finished with a threat. I rolled my eyes at my sister; while she may be older she wasn't as scary as she tried to be.

"It'll work Eli, it has to," I replied while looking down at Mommy for the first time. She looked different, her hair was spread around the pillow, and she looked like an angel. Her skin was pale, paler for a vampire, I just hoped that Mommy was okay, wherever she was at the moment.

I grabbed one of Mommy's hands, Eli did the same, and then we grabbed each other's hands. Together we closed our eyes and concentrated on what we wanted most. I cleared my head of everything except for Mommy better. I only hoped that Eli and I weren't too late.

Shane Pov

I looked at the door in confusion as it was suddenly opened with Michael and Eve coming out. They couldn't have been inside for more than three minutes.

"Um, shouldn't you be in there with the twins?" I asked not really liking that they were alone in a room with Claire without adult supervision.

"Elizabeth and Sam wanted some alone time with her," Eve replied.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a voice behind me. "Michael, Eve, how is she?"

I looked over my shoulders to see that it was Mayor Dick a.k.a. Richard Morrell. I have never liked him and never will. I think it might have something to do with Monica and her killing my sister. But then again, it might also have something to do with Claire and him dating. I really hated myself for cheating on her with Monica that was something that I will forever regret, no matter what.

"She's not well right now Richard. She's still unconscious. Elizabeth and Sam are with her right now, have you told Amelie yet?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here as soon as she can. She was in the middle of a meeting with Oliver. Monica is sitting in a jail cell with Chief Hannah Moses in front of it, right now," Richard replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Monica sitting in a jail cell. I couldn't believe that Richard had thrown her ass into jail. That totally just made my week.

"Something funny Collins?" Richard sneered at me.

"Yeah, you throwing your sister's ass in jail. Never knew you had it in you," I reply with a chuckle. I wondered if Hannah would let me visit and take a picture or maybe give me a copy of her mug shot. I could do a lot of damage to Monica's reputation with those.

"It's none of your concern as to why my sister is in jail. Just know that she blames Claire. If you want you can visit her in a little bit, I'm sure she'd love your company."

I rolled my eyes as his gibe at my former affair with his sister. I wouldn't touch that with a google foot pole. I was never going near her again, unless it was to get those photos.

I just hoped that Claire was okay…

**A/N: Okay guys I finished this the day that chapter 16 went up for you. By the time you read this, hopefully, chapter 18 is done and I'm working 19. I have to say thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I already have an idea for an ending. I'm sorry to say that there might actually only be one more chapter with an epilogue. I know it's not as long as I promised last chapter but I've tied almost of the key pieces together. The next chapter will have the final pieces of the puzzle put together. Hopefully you will stick through and like the ending.**

**I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just finished my first quarter of college and while I am in school I am working too. I have had very little time to work on this. I am going to be working on chapter 18 now that I'm on break. Maybe I'll have it done before break is over and upload it but we'll have to see. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and faves. They keep me motivated to finish this story. I'll try to have another update soon.**

**I am in the process of writing two more Morganville stories one is a Claire/Sam and it was requested by my sister. The other is a Claire/Richard, I started writing it during the school year but I wanted to finish this story first so be on the lookout for those later in the fall.**


	18. What

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires but I do own Sam and Elizabeth Danvers-Collins… =)**

Richard POV

I was concerned about Claire; she was one of the few people in Morganville that I could actually trust. Besides, Amelie and Hannah, Claire was a friend but I couldn't help but feel concerned with our relationship. As much as I wanted to go the next step and ask her to be my wife, something was holding me back and I couldn't be sure as to what it was.

I knew what it was but I just didn't want to admit it myself or anyone else for that matter…

Putting Monica in a pretty little jail cell wasn't a hard decision. It was something that should have been done a long time ago. Back when Alyssa Collins first died, but dad had decided that it was best for his image if he didn't send his daughter to jail. I hated myself for not putting her in that cell any sooner but I just couldn't not without a cause.

I could have put her in jail after Claire risked her own life to save mine, back when Frank Collins had kidnapped Monica. I should have arrested her, then on the spot. She was so spoiled and terrible to Claire and everyone else in Morganville. I couldn't believe that she had handcuffed Claire to a toilet. Or let's not forget the time she nearly killed Claire by setting her room on fire in Glass House. Or the time she pushed Claire down a flight of stairs.

I was so mad at myself for letting Monica get away with so much in Morganville. I was no better than my own father; I was letting her get away with everything. What happened this morning had been the last straw to Monica's little temper tantrums. She wasn't worth dealing with; she should have been put in that damn cell a long time ago. Now she's where she belongs.

But how was I going to tell Claire something that even I didn't fully understand…

Claire's POV

I was so involved with my thoughts that I didn't even notice that a bright light was steadily growing larger and larger in front of me, until it became so bright that I had to turn my head away. I kept my eyes closed as the light became brighter and brighter. It became so bright that I could see red behind my eyelids as I tried to turn away from the light.

Finally, after the burning light had stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see what I was looking for. I spotted two small figures, standing in front of Sam. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two little brunettes, as they looked around at the people in front of them. I was so shocked and amazed that they had managed to get in here. But how did they manage to get in here? I knew that I would be having a serious discussion with them later, when we got home.

"Sam, Elizabeth?" I asked, my voice not really knowing how to continue.

Both of them ran towards me as soon the words left my lips. They hugged me and clung to my legs like they did whenever they were scared.

"Mommy," Two voices wailed as they hugged my legs, making it impossible for me to move around.

I couldn't stop the crying as I crumbled down onto the ground and held my little ones. The sobbing grew worse as I realized just how close I had come to losing them. I couldn't lose them; they were all I had left in the world. Even though I now knew that I wanted Shane, I really only had Sam, Elizabeth, Michael, and Eve.

I didn't want to even think about the thought of losing my children. They were my world. I didn't want them to lose them like they had lost their grandparents.

"I love you both so much," I said between sobs. I could hardly breathe but that didn't matter. What did was that I had my kids back.

The chorus of 'Love you too, Mommy' that came from the pair made me hold them tighter.

I don't know how long we sat there holding onto each other but we did. We held onto each other and didn't let anyone go. I relished in the feeling of Sam's and Elizabeth's soft hair against my cheeks. I enjoyed their soft apple smell. They were so perfect; it was hard to believe that I was their mother. They looked more like Shane than they did me but I loved so much.

"Claire, Sam, Elizabeth!" a voice exclaimed. I looked around trying to find the person but I couldn't. As their voice got louder it echoed, it sounded so familiar but I couldn't be sure.

"Let's go home," I said softly as I grabbed Sam and Elizabeth's hand.

They were the ones who had come here, so hopefully they had a way to get back. I closed my eyes as we were surrounded by a white blinding light.

Shane's Pov

I paced outside of Claire's room, anxiously looking at the door every time I passed. I couldn't help but wonder what was taking the twins so long. I respected that they wanted time with Claire but they had been in the room for almost two hours. I hadn't heard so much as a peep.

I sighed and decided that I was going in to see what was happening. Michael and Eve had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I didn't know where Richard had gone but thankfully I was alone. I quickly glanced around to see that the hallway was empty.

I gently pushed the door open. I knew there was something wrong when I walked in because the twins were asleep, or they looked like they were. They were slumped over on top of Claire it would have looked peaceful if they didn't look dead.

"Sam, Elizabeth," I called while gently shaking them awake. I was hoping that they would snap out of their nap, I guess. But they didn't they just laid on Claire, not even moving. They were in a trance-like state.

"Sam, Elizabeth, oh god, please wake up," I said. I couldn't lose them, I had already lost Claire. I didn't want to lose the twins either. Though I had just met them they were my world. I couldn't lose them; they were all that I had left that reminded me of Claire.


End file.
